


Falling for Reyna

by ToriSaysNo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Not Beta Read, after BoO, cause there aint enough reyna/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriSaysNo/pseuds/ToriSaysNo
Summary: Reader is Child of Nike and grandchild of Apollo. (female pronouns) After Blood of Olympus, while everyone is hanging at Camp Half-blood, Reyna meets a camper that completely captures her attention.
Relationships: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> first work on here so bear with me. hope you like it and ill try to post again soon

(Reyna POV)  
Reyna was exhausted. She had traveled with the Athena Parthenos, fought Gaea and her monsters, and reorganized her campers. She was nowhere near done undoing all the damage Octavian caused, but Annabeth and piper convinced her to take a break. The sun was high overhead as the waves crashed along the shore. The crater where Leo and Calypso had crashed that morning was about twenty yards away but the smell of burning metal was still faint in the air. The crew of the Argo II sat around her on the large picnic blanket, laughing and joking. Jason had convinced Will to bring Nico out of the infirmary for lunch and Calypso seemed to melt seamlessly into the group.   
Reyna felt a little on the outside. She didn’t know a lot of the group too well, but she appreciated the gesture and the time to relax. Rather than try to push into a conversation, she leaned back and rose her face to the sun, soaking up the warmth. Part of her felt like some of the shadows were still clinging to her; after all those jumps from Greece to here, she wouldn’t be surprised if there were shadows still inside her. She couldn’t imagine how Nico did it, traveling like that all the time. She was glad he had someone to look after him now. Will seemed perfect for Nico, the right mix of sunshine and stubbornness to pull Nico out of his darkness and pain.   
Reyna felt a familiar twinge of pain. The loneliness swept over her. She had been hoping Piper could give her some insight as to what Venus had meant but she hadn’t had the opportunity to ask yet. 

Was she destined to die alone? Would she never find love? Looking back, she wasn’t even sure she had ever liked Jason or Percy. She had wanted to like them, yes, but lately, she had begun to wonder if that was more wishful thinking than actual attraction. Maybe she should just give up on love altogether.   
When Reyna opened her eyes, she found that most of the group had left. She wondered how she missed them leaving. The only people left were Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel.   
“you looked so peaceful; we didn’t want to disturb you.” Piper looked a little sheepish when Reyna looked at her accusingly.   
“It has been a while since you took a break, and Frank said you should take the rest of the day off,” Hazel added.   
Reyna sighed. “and what am I supposed to do with the rest of my day?”  
Piper and Annabeth exchanged conspiratorial looks. “well, we were thinking” Piper started.  
“Piper was thinking, but Hazel and I agree.” Annabeth interrupted.  
“Fine.” Piper amended, “I was thinking that we girls should have a girl’s night.”  
Reyna looked at her blankly, not quite understanding what she meant, nor understanding what that had to do with her.   
Piper went on, “well, we’ve never really had time to hang out together as a group and we could all do with some time to relax and just have fun and one of my friends is in a cabin by herself and she said we could all stay with her tonight and play games and watch movies and give each other makeovers and stuff.”   
Reyna was starting to catch on, “okay…so, you’re asking if you can take Hazel? It isn’t like she’s been staying in the tents; she’s been with Nico.”  
Piper facepalmed. Annabeth looked exasperated. Hazel stepped in. “We aren’t asking about me silly, we’re asking about you. We want you to join us tonight. That’s why we got Frank to let you take the rest of the day off.”  
‘Oh,’ Reyna thought, ‘they want me?’ Out loud she replied, “Are you sure? I’m not really part of the 'crew.’”   
“Of course you are!” Annabeth chided. “We couldn’t have defeated Gaea without you! You were the only praetor for almost a year, flew to the ancient lands alone, shadow traveled all the way back, AND saved both camps.”   
“You are totally cool enough to join the club.” Hazel agreed.   
Reyna felt her face flush. She had never had a lot of friends, especially not friends who invited her to do stuff. But Reyna was grateful, she found she actually liked being included.   
Piper didn’t even wait for her to answer. “You’re coming. After dinner, cabin seventeen, don’t be late.” 

(Y/N POV)  
You sighed, having your own cabin was great. You got to make all your own rules, pick your schedule, take any bed. Unfortunately, you weren’t what many would consider ‘tidy.’ No one knew how you always placed first in cabin inspections; your cabin was what you liked to call ‘organized chaos.’ Everything had a place, and everything was where it should be, but the organization didn’t seem to make sense to anyone but you. You were a little surprised at how much stuff you had accumulated since you moved into your own cabin. You had always jumped from hobby to hobby, but it was hard when you had no room for supplies. Everything got boring once you had mastered it. Knitting, carving, sewing, origami. A lot of the ADHD campers were hobby jumpers but yours mostly revolved around crafts.   
Today, you were focusing on making your cabin extra clean because Piper and the girls were coming over tonight. You had convinced the Stoll brothers to sneak the old TV and VHS from the big house to your room, (you had to promise to let them use your cabin to hide during a prank later that week).   
You were so focused on cleaning and setting up that you forgot to have dinner and, before you knew it, the girls were knocking on the door. Luckily, Piper brought snacks.   
“Hey! I didn’t see you at dinner.” Piper accused.   
“I know, I'm sorry, lost track of time.” You said as you stood aside to let the girls in.   
As they filed in, Piper made introductions. “(Y/N), you know Annabeth, and this is Hazel and Reyna. Gals, this is (y/n).”  
Everyone said hi as you led them over to the circle of pillows and blankets in front of the TV.   
“Wow,” Annabeth marveled, gesturing to the TV and stack of games. “How did you manage to collect all this on such short notice?”  
You smiled mysteriously, “Hermes cabin will do anything if you play your cards right.”  
Piper laughed, putting her arm around you, “she can charm anyone into doing what she wants, and she doesn’t even need charmspeak to do it!”   
You laughed too and shoved her away, “not really, I'm just good at negotiating.”  
“This girl can win any argument, game, prize, anything.” Piper continued, shoving you back.  
Annabeth agreed, “I’ve seen her beat Clarisse in arm wrestling and outsmart a few of my brothers in chess. Let’s just say I wasn’t surprised when she was claimed by Nike.”   
Reyna furrowed her brows for a moment, “The shoe brand? Oh. Wait, you mean Victory.”   
You laughed, “Yeah, the shoes are named after her. I don’t really like that brand though, they’re too flashy and hurt my feet. Mom makes me wear their apparel though.”  
Piper snorted, “At least she doesn’t change your wardrobe and curse you with makeup you can’t take off.”   
Hazel started, “Wait, your mom is the goddess we captured and left tied up in the stables.”   
You froze. “What?”   
Annabeth explained about their encounter with the goddess and the role it played in the quest.   
“She’d probably smite me for saying it but thank you. It explains why she wasn’t yelling in my head for a few days. Even now she’s telling me that if I don’t smash all of you in those board games I'm going to be a failure for the rest of my life.”   
“Wow.” Piper said, “and I thought my mom was intense.”  
“Your mom just likes to meddle too much,” Annabeth supplied. “she once said she was going to make Percy and I’s love life ‘interesting’ and you see where that got us.”   
Reyna chimed in before she could stop herself, “I think she’s messing with my love life too, saying I won’t find love where I want or whatever.”  
They all paused. Reyna immediately flushed and wished she hadn’t said anything. She didn’t really want to hear everyone agree that she would never find love.  
After a few beats, Piper spoke, “what did she say exactly?”  
Reyna sighed. “It was Venus actually, but, she said…‘you will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod shall heal your heart.’”  
She didn’t dare lookup. Reyna didn’t want to see the look of pity on the girls' faces.   
“I swear, I'm going to strangle her the next time I see her,” Piper growled.  
Reyna looked up and saw real anger on Piper’s face. Beside her, Annabeth was looking curiously, not at Reyna, but to her other side at you. Reyna followed her gaze when Annabeth addressed you.   
“(y/n), you’re good at interpreting prophecies and such, do you have any ideas?”   
You were looking up at the ceiling, mouthing the words to yourself. After a few quiet moments, you spoke aloud. “Well, I assume the first part is typical. We never find love where we expect it right?” You looked to Piper who nodded in agreement. “So I guess if you were looking for love, specifically in the legion, or even in New Rome, you probably wouldn’t find it. Maybe you’ll find it somewhere unexpected, like here in New York or whatever.”   
The other girls were nodding now, and Reyna suddenly didn’t feel quite so bad for bringing this up. She felt even better when you went on.   
“The second part is easy. No demigod shall heal your heart.” You looked directly at Reyna. “No one can heal your heart. You have to do it yourself. You are a strong and independent woman. Love is nice, being in love is great, but if you aren’t happy alone, you won’t be happy in a relationship. You are your own person Reyna; you have friends to lean on and people who love you. Don’t wait for ‘the right guy’ or girl or whatever. Make yourself happy and love will find you.”  
Reyna wanted to hug the girl. She hadn’t thought of it like that, but she was so glad to have met you.   
The rest of the night was much more cheerful. The five of you did each other’s hair and facemasks. There were movies and popcorn, games and pranks. After the second, or maybe third, movie Piper turned to Annabeth.  
“Truth or Dare.”   
Annabeth considered her, “Dare.”   
“I Dare you to run to the Ares cabin and knock really loud and come back.”   
“But it’s like, after curfew!” Annabeth exclaimed.   
“So? When has that stopped you before?” You accused.  
Annabeth sighed and everyone went to the door. Four of you stood in the window and watched as Annabeth peaked out the door and dashed over to the Ares cabin. Once there, she waited for a patrol harpy to pass before banging on the door and sprinting back. You turned the lights off and Piper shut the door behind Annabeth just as the lights in the Ares cabin turned on and two campers opened the door with spears in their hands. The five of you ducked under the windows and burst out laughing.   
After everyone had caught their breath, they moved back to the circle of pillows and Annabeth turned to Hazel, “Truth or Dare?”  
The poor girl looked frightened. She probably hadn’t ever played this before. “Um, truth?”   
Annabeth smiled and took pity on her. “Do you prefer hugs or kisses?”  
Hazel blushed and, in a small voice, said “kisses”  
Everyone awed as Hazel fanned her face.   
Wanting the attention off her, Hazel asked Reyna.  
“Dare,” Reyna replied, certain she could handle anything the girl could come up with.   
“Um…..I dare you to….do a handstand?” Everyone laughed and encouraged Reyna to do it.   
Reyna had never done a handstand before, but you told her it would be easier to do against a wall, so she wouldn’t fall over backward. The widest space of wall was the door to outside, so Reyna went over. You went over and did one first, showing her how to place her hands and feet to kick up, letting your feet hit the door to show her how to catch herself.   
After seeing you do it so effortlessly, Reyna felt fairly confident she could do it herself. She held her hands shoulder-width apart with one foot forward, bent down, and kicked her feet up, and, instead of her heels hitting the door, they hit an unsuspecting Percy in the face.   
He had opened the door, without knocking, at just the wrong moment and got one foot to the nose and the other to the eye. Reyna managed to lean away from Percy and land on her feet, immediately trying to assess the damage and apologies. Jason had caught Percy and ushered him inside, closing the door before the Harpies noticed anything. You, Piper, and Annabeth started laughing but Hazel just looked mortified and concerned as Percy’s nose started to bleed.   
Still laughing, you stumbled to the bathroom for a damp cloth. You re-entered the room to see Percy and Jason laughing too. Reyna was still trying to apologize but you pulled her back and handed him the cloth for his nose.   
“Thanks” he chuckled.   
“What are you guys even doing here this late.” You asked, not because you were offended that Percy didn’t knock, but because this was supposed to be just girls.   
Jason answered. “We saw Annabeth running back here and the Ares cabin freaking out. We figured we would come crash your party.”  
“Yeah,” Percy laughed, “we wanted to join in the fun, but if I knew I would get attacked on entry I wouldn’t have come.”   
Reyna looked pained but you put an arm around her and smiled, “He’ll be fine, and besides, now that they’re here you can dare them to do something.”  
After half an hour of truths and dares, Piper dared both the boys to leave for the night. Before they left though, Piper whispered to Percy and he smiled mischievously at you.  
“Truth or Dare.”  
“Not one to back down from a challenge, you said, “Dare.”   
Percy and Piper grinned evilly at each other. “I dare you to make out with the prettiest girl in the room. Notice I said girl instead of person because obviously, the prettiest one here is me. Oh! And it has to last at LEAST a full minute.”   
You sat and stared at him and Piper. The prettiest? It wasn’t even a competition. You turned to Reyna and raised an eyebrow. Her face immediately turned red. Your heard thudded madly in your chest. She was so darn cute when she blushed. Scooching your cushion closer to hers you waited for her to pull away. You bushed away the strands of hair that had fall out of her braid; you had wanted to do that all night. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and your eyes lingered. You moved closer so you were nose to nose. She smelled like leather and…vanilla? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. You looked in her eyes again making sure she wasn’t going to pull away. When she didn’t you surged forward, kissing her deeply.


	2. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry they don't interact much in this one, I needed to get them in the same place so this is mostly filler

Reyna hadn’t kissed anyone before you, but now, all she wanted was more, and that scared her. After the kiss, she had laid with her head in your lap for the rest of the night. You had played with her hair and she had fallen asleep right there. She had never been so open and venerable with anyone before. As nice as it felt to let loose and have fun, you lived here, and she would be going back to California tomorrow.  
Reyna also knew that you were right, she had to make herself happy before she could think about dating. For the first time in a long time, Reyna thought about what she wanted. She liked being pretor, despite how stressful it was. It probably wasn’t nice to think it, but she was secretly glad Octavian was gone. Hell, now that she wasn’t worried about him trying to destroy New Rome, maybe she could step down. Spend the year helping Frank learn the ropes then let someone else take over.  
But if she did, what would she do with her life? Go to High School? She hadn’t been to a ‘proper’ school in years. Reyna figured she was too far behind to go to a mortal school. There were places in New Rome that specialized in cases like hers. They helped kids who never got to attend school get their GEDs. Some of them even went on to college afterward. What would she study though? Politics? Law? She had no idea but decided to see where this path would take her.  
It was almost a whole year before you saw Reyna again. You had finished your Senior year at Camp Half-Blood, being ‘home schooled’ by Chiron with the other year-round campers. You had helped Leo design a VPN that scrambled the frequencies to the point that monsters couldn’t trace a phone. Leo and Calypso had made a lot of money off of the app because, while it was made for demigods, mortals downloaded it too, not knowing its true purpose. They had used the money to start their mechanic shop in Texas.  
You saved up your share of the profits, not really knowing what to do with all the money. With the new VPN, you actually managed to keep in touch with Reyna. She seemed a lot happier and more relaxed than the girl Jason and Piper had described to you, but you weren’t complaining. You were always sending Reyna pictures of your latest projects and funny memes you found. She would often respond with witty comebacks and cool new ideas for you to try. Sometimes, she would call you late at night when she had had a bad day. You were always willing to talk, even if she didn’t realize that 11 pm her time was 2 am your time.  
You liked the middle of the night talks because that was when you got to hear the real Reyna. She told you about her past and you told her about yours. You learned she still had nightmares about the ghosts accusing her of murder and the pirates threatening to kill her. You told her about how your dad, a son of Apollo, died protecting you when you were only a baby. You hadn’t even known you were adopted until you were 10. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell her what had happened in that house, but she knew you took medication to help keep you sane. As pretor, Reyna understood the need to be perfect and how that can destroy a person’s self-esteem.  
One thing that you purposely didn’t tell Reyna, was that you applied for College in New Rome. At the end of July, you, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Jason loaded into a van and set off for college. Sally had given everyone hugs and Paul had packed a whole cooler of drinks and snacks for the drive. The van was one of Camp Jupiter’s that Jason had driven over a few weeks ago just for this very occasion. Jason refused to drive the van back to California, claiming the drive east had scarred him for life. Nico’s chauffer could have driven, but, even though the van had four rows and sat 15 people, the van was going to be crowded with everyone’s luggage. So, that left you to drive. Nico sat shotgun with the aux and GPS. Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason all squished into the second row because the luggage took the back two and the trunk. No one was quite sure how you managed to Tetris everything into the van, but no one doubted you could do it either.  
After stopping twice for food and a restroom before you even left the state, you threatened to throw the next person who asked to stop out of the van.  
20 rest stops  
19 games of eye spy  
18 death threats  
17 bets  
16 missed exits  
15 death threats  
14 seat changes  
13 hours of karaoke  
12 games of headbands  
11 drive-throughs  
10 monster attacks  
9 gas stations  
8 hours of sleep  
7 calls from Sally  
6 dead phones  
5 license plate games  
4 forgotten passengers  
3 days  
2 motels  
And 1 very angry driver later,  
The van arrives with all its original passengers mostly intact.  
Frank and Hazel meet you outside of New Rome and help you carry things to your new apartments. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy got a three-bedroom apartment to share (Sally had insisted there be a bed for her when she came to visit). You and Nico had agreed to get a two-bedroom place together just down the hall. He would still be traveling between camps but had said it would be nice to have his own place when he visited.  
You had arrived around midday and agreed to unpack after lunch. Hazel was excited to show everyone her favorite diner in the city and Frank said Reyna should be joining us. Your heart thudded so hard in your chest you were sure the others could hear it. You knew that Reyna was taking time for herself; learning to be happy without a s/o. That didn’t stop your heart from going crazy at the thought of finally getting to see her after all this time.  
By the time you got to the diner and everyone was seated, you were about to pass out from anticipation. The group had been seated in one of the back rooms with the really long tables that people would usually reserve for birthday parties and such. You thought Piper and Hazel were specifically trying to make sure the only open seat was right next to you, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.  
Reyna walked in the door behind you while you were telling the waitress what you wanted to drink. As a result, you about jumped out of your skin when the voice that spoke behind you wasn’t Piper’s. After requesting water, Reyna looked around the table, greeting everyone until her eyes fell on you.  
You couldn’t take it anymore. You stood up and threw your arms around her. She hugged you so tight you thought your ribs might crack, but you didn’t care, just hugged her tighter.  
Reyna pulled back first, “You!” She managed, “Here!”  
“Yeah!” Your grin was so wide you thought your mouth might split open.  
Her smile was just as big but there was still confusion in her eyes, “How?!”  
“I'm going to college here!” you replied. “OW!”  
She punched you in the shoulder and your face fell. It really hurt! “Why didn’t you tell me?” She still sounded happy, but there was hurt in her voice too. Your shoulder hurt worse though.  
“Well if I knew you were gonna punch me I would have!” you pouted.  
“I'm sorry, I just, how could you keep this from me? I thought you said you were getting an apartment with Nico in NY?”  
“I did get an apartment with Nico, but I never said it was in New York. You just assumed and I let you believe it.” You stepped back because it looked like she was going to hit you again. Luckily, the waitress came just then with the drinks.


End file.
